


a trail of ladybugs

by nextgenRichthofen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Plagg Cares, and i have nothing else to tag, by the way the end of chapter 1 will be confusing but it will be explained in chapter 2, did i mention that there might be djwifi in this?, ladybug's part is brief, stressed adrien, there's some description of violence but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgenRichthofen/pseuds/nextgenRichthofen
Summary: its been 4 years since the battle between hawkmoth and ladybug and chat noir was won. however, ladybug was slain and chat noir lived on. depressed that his precious marinette is gone from his life. i cant summarize straight to the point. reports of ladybug sightings are all over paris yet adrien is the sole person to not see her. so he sets out one night only to find the one person that changed his life forever





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this fic ;)

Adrien woke up with a jolt.Hot and sweaty from his latest Ladybug dream he called for his kwami "Plagg. You awake?" At this point, he was willing to talk to anybody. When Adrien didn't get an answer he pulled out a piece of Camembert and waited until a certain little black cat came along and swiped it "Are you kidding? I couldn't sleep a whole 30 seconds without hearing you shout her name and cry!" the little kwami stuffed the piece of Camembert in his mouth downing it in one gulp "Ladybug!! Ladybug!! Oh my god Marinette please dont die! I l love you!!!"

 

Plagg continued until Adrien grew annoyed and threw a pillow at him " Will you shut up already!? God it probably wasn't even that bad as you say it is." With a smug look on his face, Plagg pulled out his(Adriens)phone and pulled up a video and gave it to him "Take a look at this kid." In the background, Adrien could hear Plaggs snide commentary as he taped Adrien shouting and moaning both Ladybug and Marinette's name in his sleep. "See kid? Why would i joke around about this kind of stuff?"

 

"Plagg. Why didn't you ever tell me that they grew this bad?" Plagg flew over to Adriens shoulder and sat down on it " See here's the thing. Contrary to popular belief i actually care about you and what happens with you but when was the last you believed me about these kinds of things? Scratch that, when was the last time you believed me about anything?" Adrien thought about it and realized that he was right, there wasn't any time he realized Plagg was right until it was too late. " Goddammit Plagg you're right. I should've listened to you." Adrien checked the time to see when Nino would be off. '2:30, he should be off right now' Adrien got up and changed into some jeans and a hoodie and went back into his room "Plagg, claws out!"...

 

 

...Adrien went into the back of the nightclub where Nino worked at and detransformed. He then walked over to the front of the club and walked inside hood pulled over his head. As Adrien made his way through the blaring techno music and and artificial smoke a few people saw his face but were too drunk to not put 2 and 2 together. As he made his towards the backstage he was grabbed by the shoulder " Hey! only people with clearance or backstage passes are allowed." Adrien turned around to get a good look at the bouncer " Come on let me in, i'm friend of DJ kid Lahiffe and i need to see him" Adrien put on his model smile but to no avail the bouncer didn't move "Look, just because your kid Agreste doesn't mean anything i'm still not letting you-" 

 

"ADRIEN!!! What are you doing here!?!? Come on in come in! Hey, Rosie? next time let him in he's welcome anytime." Rosie looked at with a look of surprise Adrien " Sorry sir, hope you enjoy your stay at rejex nightclub." he stepped away and Adrien went up on the stairs following Nino towards his room " Hey Nino, do you have any time for a friend?" Nino turned around and took off his helmet and looked at him "Dude, i'll always have time for you its just that it was kind of... unexpected so uh i hope you don't mind." Adrien wondered what he meant until he went into his room to find Alya there sitting on the couch " Hey Nino where were you at-" She stopped when she saw Adrien "ADRIEN?!?!?" She immediately got up and nearly tackled him "Its been sooooooooo long!! We have to hang out together."

 

After Adriens near-death experience for getting oxygen deprived, he told them both " Oh well if you two are hanging out together than that's totally okay. Really it is, after all i just decided to pop up out of-" before he could utter another syllable Alya jumped up and looked him in the eye " You are coming with us Adrien Agreste because i say so." Adrien looked uncomfortably at Nino who just shrugged." Change of plans! It turns out i'm going with you guys after all." Alya backed away from him and gave him a smile " Okay so where should we go? Nino do you have any idea's?"

 

Nino looked at her and said" Well i did but now that Adriens joining us i think he should join us i think he should choose. What do you say?" Adrien thought for a good 2 minutes and finally came up with an answer "Is the Le Cinq okay with you guys?" he looked at both of them curiously but to his surprise they looked surprised and Nino told him "Dude, that's exactly where we agreed to go." Now it was Adrien's turn to be surprise to look surprised " What? No way you're lying to me guys." Nino pulled out his phone and showed Adrien the texts between him and Alya agreeing to go to Le Cinq " Okay than its settled. Off to Le Cinq then."

 

The trio walked out of the nightclub and caught a taxi to Le Cinq. When they arrived inside they where seated and then they had their orders taken. When no one had anything to say Alya started to talk " So, have you guys heard the recent Ladybug sightings everyone says that they've had? It turns out they even have a picture of one of them." Adrien immediately sat straight up after she said Ladybug sightings images coming into his mind of Marinette in his arms time and time again he's tried to forget "Dude are you okay?" Adrien looked up to see Nino staring at him "I-I-I'm fine wh-why do you ask?" Adrien asked nervously "Cause you immediately started sweating right after Alya said Ladybug sightings and you look like you've seen a ghost." Adrien tried to come up with an excuse but failed.

 

So he decided to tell them the truth " I was thinking about Marinette. even after 4 years i still can't believe that she was Ladybug.I'm sorry if you don't like me bringing it up" Nino immediately responded with " No dude thats totally okay if anything i was thinking the same thing after looking at this picture. I think its a hoax but you could never know because i mean look at it." He took Alya's phone and showed him the picture. To anybody it would have looked blurry but could still make out a few details but Adrien he could see everything clearly thanks to his heightened senses. Adriens head began to swim as the more he looked into the photo. the second he looked at the picture he could tell it was no hoax. Again came the images fleeting into his mind to the point where he almost passed out. Adrien got up from his table and began to walk out of the restaurant but before he could go past the doors Nino caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder and said to him "Dude! What happened with you? I'm sorry that that photo brought up some bad memories but please man come sit down."

 

Adrien stopped and turned around " Nino. It wasn't your fault, trust me when i say this. I'm glad that you got the job you always wanted and got together with Alya" Adrien reached out and pulled out a wad of euros 3 times more than the meal would cost but he didn't care and put in Nino's hand continuing to say " Here, this is for the meal that you and Alya will have. It was good seeing you after all these years." But before Adrien could turn around Nino grabbed him by the arm and practically shouted "What the hell Adrien?! This is a fucking dick move!!" Nino's face softened "Come on Adrien. Please come sit down with us PLEASE. Don't make me bring Alya over here man." Adrien turned around and continued to walk down the street. Nino grew angry and threw the euros at Adriens back " You fucking bitch Adrien!! Adrien!!! Get the hell back over here right now!!!" Adrien continued to walk down the street ignoring Nino's shouts and turned to a alley and transformed scaling the first building he saw.

 

Adrien flew through the air feeling the crisp air on his face and didn't stop until he reached the top of the Eiffel tower. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about the photo and the possibility that-"Adrien?" Adrien froze, he couldn't mistake that voice anywhere he was (by the way this isn't Ladybugs part in case you were thinking that). Slowly he turned around and almost fainted when he saw her. Ladybug stood two feet away from him and he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. " Marinette?" Adrien stood up and rushed up to Marinette and pulled each other into the tightest hug they would ever give. Adrien held onto her like as if she would disappear if he ever let go. Tears rushing both their faces they began to kiss each other furiously. After what seemed like eternity Adrien realized that this was impossible, she couldn't be here cause she died in his arms. Adrien pulled back from Ladybug feircely and took 3 steps back tears rushing back to his face " Your not real. You died 4 years ago." Adrien began to go dizzy and dropped down to his knees fighting the urge to pass out. 

 

" Adrien its me." Ladybug took a step towards him but stopped when Adrien shouted " NO!! YOU DIED!! I SAW IT!!!" Adrien couldn't fight it any longer, he dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball and passed out but not before uttering 3 final words "Your not real."


End file.
